Séquelles
by Poivron-san
Summary: Suite au thé de minuit, Joanne n'ose plus croiser la route d'Edgar. Le destin ne lui laisse pas le choix, car ils ne tardent à se retrouver, au beau milieu de l'antique bibliothèque du Weston College. L'heure de mettre au point leur relation semble venue, et le plus jeune ne dispose plus d'aucun moyen pour y échapper.


*baille* Poster les drabbles m'a rappelé que je devais aussi poster ça, si j'en avais le courage. Pour l'instant je l'ai, donc j'essaye d'en profiter. Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Edgar Redmond. Le sauveur. Un ange venu du ciel, envoyé des dieux, arrivé sur Terre pour secourir le faible et inutile Joanne Harcourt.<p>

Edgar soupira. Trop de Scarlet Fox le voyaient encore ainsi. Un homme de pitié, se donnant en spectacle et faisant preuve de charité à l'égard de ceux que tous considéraient comme lui étant inférieurs. S'il avait pris Joanne Harcourt pour fag, cela avait été pour d'excellentes raisons. La première de toutes : son honnêteté. En un an, il avait changé de second comme de chemise. A deux reprises il s'était fait rouler dans la farine, chose que, quelques mois avant d'être nommé Préfet, il aurait crue impossible. Désormais, il savait son sens du jugement totalement faussé, mais avait la ferme preuve que Joanne était quelqu'un d'honnête.

De plus, s'ajoutant à son honnêteté, son sens du devoir et l'acharnement dont il faisait preuve pour accomplir les taches que lui confiait Edgar prouvaient qu'il ne manquait pas de fiabilité, ce qui, pour remplir le rôle de fag, était un excellent point.

Et, finalement, son troisième justificatif, quand bien-même il restait conscient de sa stérilité, était le physique du jeune homme. Joanne Harcourt, à ses yeux, était plus bel homme encore que Maurice à son apogée. Ses traits étaient fins, ses cheveux, raides, cachant parfois l'un de ses yeux, encadraient son visage avec harmonie, et son sourire innocent ne le laissait jamais indifférent. Son oncle lui-même avait admis lui trouver du charme, alors que, chaque jour, une nouvelle femme lui tombait dans les bras. Aussi Edgar était-il certain d'avoir enfin trouvé la perle rare, celui qui saurait prendre la tête des Scarlet Fox une fois parvenu en dernière année.

Les journées passées en sa compagnie furent courtes avant que la garde royale ne vienne les lui octroyer. Lorsque son renvoi fut officialisé, et qu'il se trouva nez-à-nez avec Joanne qui savait tout de la vérité, la vraie, il ne sut que dire. Ils étaient dans les archives de la bibliothèque, un endroit où peu de gens se rendaient. Les Sapphire Owl en restaient aux étagères scientifiques, les premières, et les Green Lion n'y mettaient jamais les pieds. Quelques Scarlet Fox y trainassaient, mais étaient généralement mis à la porte lorsqu'ils étaient surpris en flagrant-délit, quant au Violet Wolf, ils se margeaient aux tables, qui leur servaient d'appui lors de leurs temps de création.

Les visiteurs les plus réguliers se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main. Le pouce et l'index. Joanne et Edgar. Une fois parvenu au rang de fag, le jeune garçon n'avait pas mis de côté ses lectures, mais avait préféré les faire plus discrètes. A trop s'afficher, un livre dans les mains, il finirait forcément par être muté à la Blue House, une décision qu'il ne redoutait que trop pour prendre ce risque. Les archives étaient son unique repaire, plus secret que sa propre chambre, où tout ce qu'il faisait était inconnu au reste des élèves. Pour ce qui était d'Edgar, en quelque sorte, il ne valait pas mieux que les élèves de son dortoir. Il avait simplement conscience de son statut et n'hésitait pas à en user pour faire taire les rares l'ayant aperçu, le nez en l'air, songeant tout en se basculant sur une chaise.

Le jour où ils s'étaient croisés, tout avait joué en faveur de leur rencontre.

Edgar avait senti ses derniers jours au _Weston College _arriver, et tentait de calmer l'anxiété qui le rongeait en somnolant vaguement aux confins des rayonnages, à l'abri de tout regard indiscret. La pluie inondant cour, Pavillon des Cygnes, et tout lieu situé extérieurement, Joanne s'était rendu à la bibliothèque avec l'espoir de finir son ouvrage le plus récemment entamé, _Roméo et Juliette_, qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà sur le bout des doigts mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de relire inlassablement.

Lorsque le jeune Harcourt arriva aux limites des étagères hautes de plusieurs mètres et qu'il ne put plus avancer, il prit sur la droite avec la simple idée de retrouver son coin habituel, où étaient judicieusement placées chaises et tables. Seulement, pour la première fois depuis le début de ses études au _Weston College_, il s'avéra que la place fut prise. Et par Edgar Redmond, de surcroit.

Il avait poussé un petit cri d'étonnement, pris en traitre, et avait commencé à faire demi-tour sur la pointe des pieds, sans oser s'attarder davantage dans la contemplation du _Perfect_. Non-pas que l'envie lui ait manqué, mais il se rappelait avec une précision déconcertante de la gifle qu'il avait _offerte_ au Redmond à la suite des mésaventures du Thé de Minuit. Il était encore sale, tremblant et sanglotant, laissant paraitre devant le blond l'image de lui la plus faible possible, mais avait malgré cela trouvé la force de lever la main sur lui. Suite à cet intermède, il l'avait gratifié d'un bref ''bonne nuit'' et s'en était retourné à ses quartiers.

Depuis ce jour, Joanne n'avait cessé de regretter ce geste. Toutes les informations s'étaient empilées dans son esprit sans lui laisser le temps d'y voir plus clair, et lorsque, pour fin mot de l'histoire, Bluer avait annoncé la mort de quatre hommes, dont un professeur, son dernier plomb avait sauté. Le premier défouloir qui lui était venu à l'esprit avait été celui à qui il devait tout, et, après-même quelques jours – qui étaient par ailleurs les derniers où ils seraient physiquement proches l'un de l'autre -, il n'osait toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Le retrouver ici, endormi au beau milieu de mille ouvrages, alors qu'une tempête hurlait au dehors, lui aurait sans doute inspiré de magnifiques poèmes s'il n'avait été plein de remords à l'égard du Redmond. Seulement, il s'en voulait terriblement, et ne trouvait tout bonnement pas le courage de s'excuser. L'habitude ne lui manquait pas, mais arrivé à une trop grande proximité du préfet, il perdait ses moyens et rebroussait chemin. S'il voulait avoir une chance de faire un pas en avant, il nécessitait une petite impulsion d'Edgar, et il s'affirmait catégoriquement que, dans tous les cas, il ne l'obtiendrait jamais. Il s'était résigné le soir même à retrouver la sympathie du _Perfect_, et s'était donc mis à l'éviter à tout prix.

Seulement, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévu. Son chemin avait croisé celui d'Edgar dans l'un des lieux les plus isolés du _Weston College,_ et son manque certain de discrétion avait obtenu de réveiller le Redmond, sous l'air horrifié de Joanne. S'il en avait eu le temps, il se serait glissé derrière une pile d'encyclopédies, mais l'œil vif d'Edgar le captura sur place. Tout en s'étirant, le préfet articula d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

- Hé bien, Joanne ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! Tu cherches quelque chose, peut-être ? Je peux t'aider ?

Joanne frissonna. Même après cela, il restait chaleureux, attentionné, et ne faisait pas allusion à son emportement passé.

- Je passais juste prendre un livre. Il pleut averse, dehors, et... (Il entendit Edgar se relever, mais n'osa pas relever la tête qu'il avait machinalement baissée, de peur de croiser son regard) Cet endroit est calme, d'accoutumer. Enfin, je veux dire... ! Non-pas que vous soyez bruyant, Redmond, mais... !

Passant une main dans les cheveux du Harcourt dans un geste plein de bons sentiments, le Redmond ne sembla pas se rendre compte de l'état second qu'il provoqua chez son cadet.

- J'ai compris, Joanne, je vais te laisser.

Le ton du _Perfect_ était teinté de regrets. Une part d'Edgar croyait dur comme fer que le Harcourt avait peur de lui, après les aveux qu'il avait entendus de la bouche de Lawrence. Sans doute devait-il avoir juste. Cela aurait expliqué l'attitude distante qu'avait adoptée le jeune homme les jours passés. Pour eux qui avaient toujours été proches, eux qui étaient promis à une longue et durable amitié, il avait fallu que cette affaire revienne à l'ordre du jour pour tout balayer. Edgar serra les poings tandis qu'il regagnait l'entrée de la bibliothèque, avant que son nom ne résonne entre les étagères.

- Redmond !

Il fit brusquement volte-face, le cœur chargé d'espoir, et tomba nez-à-nez avec le jeune fag, qui avait laissé de côté son ouvrage pour lui courir après.

- Joanne... ? murmura Edgar du bout des lèvres, envouté par l'hésitation habitant chaque mimique du Harcourt.

En s'inclinant soudainement, ce dernier s'écria.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour vous avoir frappé, l'autre jour !

- Hm ?

Edgar plissa les yeux. Venait-il de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose ?

- C'est à cause de cette gifle que tu n'es pas venu me voir, cette dernière semaine ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Joanne hocha la tête, visiblement embarrassé.

- Oh, Joanne, je t'en prie, soupira Edgar en levant les mains au ciel, Tu n'as tout de même pas pensé que je t'en voudrais éternellement pour cela ? (Son air se rembrunit) Après tout, tu t'adresses à un meurtrier... Ce serait à moi de demander ton pardon, et de prier pour que tu me l'accordes.

- Préfet Redmond... souffla Joanne en étouffant un sanglot.

En devenant son fag, Joanne avait davantage pris confiance en lui, mais il restait extrêmement émotif, chose que seul Edgar semblait comprendre. Pour cela, dans le but de le rassurer, il attira son cadet dans une étreinte protectrice. Seulement, ce dernier ne fut guère tranquille en sentant les mains du préfet se poser tour-à-tour sur chaque côté de ses hanches. Il trouvait cette position ridiculement romantique, et bien loin de celle qu'aurait dû avoir deux amis tels qu'eux. D'ailleurs, deux hommes étaient-ils censés s'étreindre ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Néanmoins, il joignit les mains dans le dos du préfet et laissa sa tête reposer à l'endroit où devait se situer le cœur d'Edgar. Il huma discrètement son odeur et s'en emplit les poumons. Elle était un mélange de rose et de fraise, qui imprégnait chaque centimètre carré de tissu, et, il lui sembla même, chaque mèche de sa chevelure éclatante.

Lorsque le battant de la porte émit un grincement, Edgar réagit sur le champ et attira le Harcourt derrière une bibliothèque proche, là où ils ne pourraient être repérés.

- Pourquoi nous cacher... ? murmura Joanne aussi bas que possible.

- La police veut me faire quitter l'établissement d'une minute à l'autre, et leur manège dure depuis quelques jours déjà. Ils me poussent à bout, me harcèlent, et prennent un malin plaisir à jouer avec mes nerfs... grinça le blond avec hargne.

- Pourquoi ne pas vous rendre... ? Ils vous ramèneront simplement à votre domicile, vous y serez chez vous... !

- J'ai encore quelque chose à finir avant cela, et je ne suis sûr d'en avoir l'occasion une fois parti.

Joanne ne répondit rien, jugeant cela inutile. Le silence étant en tous les cas de rigueur, cela ne dérangea donc pas le Redmond qui guettait les environs avec méfiance, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsque son regard croisa une paire de chaussures étrangères à ses sens. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, tous les élèves du _Weston College_ se devaient de porter un uniforme identique, sinon pour les couleurs, et celles-ci ne ressemblaient en rien aux siennes ou à celles de Joanne. Il plaqua le Harcourt contre les livres, se colla littéralement à lui, et lui couvrit la bouche, s'aidant d'une main.

- Pas un mot, lui intima-t-il en le fixant droit dans le blanc des yeux.

De son côté, outre l'incompréhension totale qu'il ressentait au même moment, Joanne était davantage perturbé à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. Il sentait le souffle chaud et lent du Redmond glisser le long de son cou, ses mains retenant ses poignets de part et d'autre de son visage, et aurait juré pouvoir toucher ses lèvres en s'avançant d'un demi-pas. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais sentir le buste d'Edgar contre le sien lui donnait des sueurs froides et faisait se dresser les poils de ses bras. Il déglutit.

Allait-il donner raison à ses parents, qui avaient depuis longtemps abandonné l'espoir de le marier à une femme de bonne famille ? Allait-il donner raison à tous ses détracteurs, qui l'avaient accablé de rumeurs toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, la plus grosse partie d'entre-elles impliquant également Edgar ? Et allait-il se donner tort, pour toutes les fois où il avait cru possible de changer l'état des choses par la simple force de sa volonté ? Pour toutes ces questions, il se résigna à le reconnaitre, il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse. Et pour n'importe qui, elle aurait été évidente.

Edgar remarqua immédiatement la teinte rosie que prit le visage de son fag lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent pour la seconde fois, et prit enfin conscience de leur position, qui s'avérait être passablement gênante pour qui se trouvait dans la situation du plus faible. Il lâcha les poignets du Harcourt et se contenta de poser les paumes de ses mains sur ses deux épaules. Il devait simplement l'empêcher de bouger. S'ils s'étaient fait surprendre dans leur pose précédente, il n'aurait pas donné cher de leurs peaux. Les figures du lieu ne toléraient pas ce genre de pratiques de manière générale, et encore moins par l'un de leurs préfets au sein-même de leur établissement.

Le Redmond soupira et laissa sa tête basculer vers l'avant par réflex. Chose inattendue, elle rencontra un obstacle. Le front de Joanne. Ce dernier couina et détoura le regard, les joues vraisemblablement en feu. Edgar crut discerner aux coins de ses yeux deux larmes d'anxiété. Il sentait, à chaque contact qu'il échangeait avec son cadet, la chaleur envelopper ses membres. L'héritier Harcourt était brulant, tremblant, et flageolant. Le préfet posa une main de chaque côté de son ventre et l'aida à rester debout, le sentant s'affaisser, avant de lui murmurer debout sans bouger la tête.

- Joanne, est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

Toujours silencieux, le blondinet hocha la tête avant de déglutir. Il eut vite fait de passer les bras à l'arrière du cou de son vis-à-vis, dans le but de s'assurer un équilibre au moins précaire. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, il savait d'ores-et-déjà qu'il n'oublierait jamais cet instant, qu'il considérait alors comme le plus beau de son existence. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un, pas-même d'une femme. Il devinait à l'avance que cela se finirait en cœur brisé, mais comptait savourer ce moment aussi longtemps que possible.

Edgar, lui, bataillait férocement en son for intérieur pour ne pas brusquer le jeune fag. Cette scène lui semblait invraisemblable. Tout ce qu'elle lui apportait était mauvais. S'il se mettait à éprouver du plaisir à toucher, frôler, et contempler le jeune Harcourt, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Et la simple idée que celui puisse être vrai le tétanisait. Il avait grandi et été éduqué pour se marier, une fois ses dix-huit ans atteints, à une jeune femme de bonne famille, et non pour s'amouracher de son fag qu'il quitterait par ailleurs, si cela se trouvait, le soir même !

Un rapide coup d'œil adressé aux lèvres tremblotantes de Joanne balaya violemment ses doutes. Il en oublia les chaussures suspectes qu'il avait pourtant bien vues pénétrer ce lieu qu'il pensait à tort être le plus secret du _Weston College_. Tout autour de lui devint trouble, si ce n'était le visage terriblement attirant du Harcourt.

En une rapide impulsion, il s'accapara chaque parcelle de la bouche entrouverte de son cadet. Ce dernier frissonna, étouffa un cri d'étonnement, et gémit enfin, avant de tenter en vain de repousser le préfet. Ils savaient tous deux que cela devait arriver depuis le début de leur entrevue. Depuis même des semaines, cette scène n'avait été que retardée par l'esquive du Harcourt, sans jamais être empêchée sur le long terme. Ils le voulaient tous les deux, tout en se sachant commettre le plus atroce des péchés, et en étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien.

Il trouva sur ses lèvres un agréable goût de framboise, qu'une douceur inaccoutumée soulignait encore davantage. Alors qu'il y passait la langue, sans doute pour accroitre son impression de supériorité devant l'hésitation du fag, un bruit de frottement résonna derrière eux. Il fit volte-face et recula de trois pas, manquant de tomber à la renverse en voyant se tenir devant lui le préfet des Violet Wolf, Gregory Violet.

- Hé bien, Edgar, marmonna le brun de sa voix monocorde, Voilà qui est intéressant...

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'emporta le Redmond, désespéré et honteux d'avoir été ainsi pris.

- Ne cherche pas à te justifier, je ne dirai rien à personne... Pour l'heure, mes priorités sont toutes autres. Je cherchais un livre sur les fleurs, je crois qu'il est juste derrière-vous. Pourriez-vous vous décaler... ?

Joanne atteignit le bout de l'étagère en hâte, plus gêné encore que son ainé, faute de ne pas connaître plus que de vue le nouvel arrivant.

Violet approcha des étagères et saisit un livre au demeurant lourd et poussiéreux. Il souffla dessus, faisant s'envoler un nuage de poussière, l'épousseta, s'aidant d'un pan de sa cape, et salua Edgar avant de rebrousser chemin. Ce dernier remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il avait enfilé ses bottes, sûrement pour traverser la cour sans tremper ses chaussures cirées, ce qui expliquait donc son manque de familiarité devant leur apparition. Avant qu'il n'ait totalement disparu, Joanne le rappela.

- Préfet Violet ! résonna sa voix entre les piles de livres avant qu'il ne se courbe de moitié pour supplier, Je vous en prie, n'en dites pas un mot à personne. Si cela se savait, les Redmond aussi bien que les Harcourt auraient à faire face aux pires quolibets de la noblesse anglaise, et, sans vouloir paraitre trop présomptueux, je ne puis garantir avec certitude qu'aucune de nos deux familles ne le mérite réellement.

Gregory souffla, amusé.

- Pour la seconde fois, rassurez-vous, je n'en dirai rien à personne. Quand j'y pense, si pour une raison quelconque, je venais à le faire, les gens finiraient par penser que Redmond est aussi fou que moi... Seulement, me bâtir une pareille réputation m'a pris des années, et je le jalouserais de m'égaler aussi rapidement... (Il reprit son chemin vers la sortie) De plus, en venant ici, en plus d'un livre, vous m'avez permis de trouver l'inspiration... Ce qui est chose rare, de nos jours... Alors, merci, et au revoir.

Dans un battement de cape, il reprit le chemin des dortoirs et laissa de nouveau seuls fag et préfet. Les deux blonds, après avoir été coupés dans leur élan, ne surent quoi se dire pour reprendre leur conversation. Sans grand étonnement, pourtant, Edgar se jeta à l'eau le premier.

- Alors... Je suppose que cela voulait tout dire, n'est-ce-pas... ?

- Je le pense en effet, approuva Joanne en tordant ses mains pour ne pas perdre contenance.

- Et cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Un peu, si, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que je n'y pouvais rien. J'avais beau me dire que me marier me le ferait oublier, désormais, je pense tout simplement impossible l'idée de me marier. Je suis beaucoup trop niais et idiot pour me fiancer autrement que par amour, et si je suis incapable d'aimer une femme, alors je ne me marierai jamais, tout simplement. Je n'oublierai jamais, c'est ainsi, et je pense que les choses sont bien telles qu'elles sont.

Edgar papillonna des yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Joanne n'avait-il aucune sérieuse objection contre leur baiser, ou même contre tout rapport avec lui en général ? Il devait avoir mal compris, aussi reformula-t-il.

- Je voulais dire... Pour l'avenir, penses-tu que nous puissions agir régulièrement de manière aussi volage ? Joanne, réfléchis ! (Il prit le blondinet par les épaules, lui signalant par ce biais qu'il attendait de lui qu'il le regarde dans les yeux) Tout cela est ridicule, nous sommes deux hommes, nous gâcherons notre avenir à penser de la sorte ! Tu mérites bien mieux que moi, comment te le faire comprendre... ?

- Si vous pensez cela, alors... Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?

En effet, la question se posait. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé s'il reconnaissait voir ce comportement comme le pire des crimes ? Lui-même n'aurait su le dire. Mille-et-une réponses auraient pu convenir. Bien trop pour qu'une seule lui vienne à l'esprit sur le coup. Quelques mots lui échappèrent alors qu'il se perdait dans sa réflexion.

- J'en avais envie.

- Et j'en avais envie également, approuva Joanne avec un sourire timide, Si vous le reconnaissez, alors pensez que la moitié du chemin est déjà parcourue.

- Le chemin est-il long ?

- Seulement si vous vous refusez à ouvrir les yeux.

Par cette légère mais bien menée métaphore, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du Redmond. Ce que voulait lui transmettre le Harcourt était simple. Il n'était pas le seul à être terrorisé par ses sentiments et son incapacité à les refouler. Seulement, ce qu'il devait apprendre était à les assumer. L'instant fatidique était passé, et ils étaient maintenant conscients de leur attirance mutuelle. Ce qu'Edgar avait entrepris s'était avéré courageux et fructueux, mais seul Joanne pouvait maintenant lui faire entendre raison.

- Pensez-vous que vous y arriverez, _Préfet_ ? murmura doucement le blondinet de sa voix angélique.

Le responsable des Scarlet Fox ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir, un bref instant plus tard, sa décision faite.

- Je compte sur toi, Joanne.

Puis il enroula ses bras autour du jeune fag et le serra contre lui, emporté par un élan de passion.

Le sentir contre son torse, pouvoir le toucher, le frôler, percevoir sa respiration à travers les plis de sa jacket : un rêve qu'avait longtemps caressé Edgar Redmond, préfet des Scarlet Fox, les jours précédant son renvoi définitif du Weston College. Il ne lui restait plus énormément de temps pour pouvoir l'exaucer, mais il comptait bien, d'ici-là, en tirer un maximum de profit.

La tempête passée, les éclaircis revinrent et le temps se fit plus calme. Les journées futures se présentaient radieuses, nouvelle qu'accueillit Edgar avec un sourire satisfait.


End file.
